Meet the Parents 2
by Greekchic
Summary: Sequel to Meet the Parents! It's James' turn to meet Lily's parents. How much more chaotic could it get? Oneshot.


Meet the Parents 2

Disclaimer: I'm not the great J.K. Rowling. I'm a 13 year old having fun writing stories online.

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Meet the Parents.' You reviewers always want a sequel from me... **

"So," Emma said the minute Lily entered the house. "How were the illustrious Potters?"

Lily took off her shoes and collapsed onto the couch. "Very nice people. I like them."

"Who was there?" Emma asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James and Sirius."

"Sirius Black?" Emma grinned. "He showed up?"

Lily made a face. "Yes!"

"Did they show you any baby James photographs?" Emma asked, "Tell any embarrassing—yet funny stories?"

Lily's face reddened. "They enjoyed telling me about how James was obsessed with me."

"That doesn't seem too bad. When my parents and I had dinner at their place when I was fourteen, Caroline eagerly showed us baby pictures of James."

"Mrs. Potter asked James if he proposed to me yet." Lily buried her face in her hands as Emma howled with laughter. "But no, it gets worse. She even asked me if I wanted _children_."

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's not that bad."

"Are you crazy? That was the most embarrassing thing of my life!"

"It's not as bad as what Jasper's mum said. She asked me if we were using birth control!"

Lily snickered. She had to admit, that was ten times worse.

"I could have died from embarrassment!" Emma recalled, her pale face reddening at the memory. "My god, how much did I wish I could just Dissapparate!"

"The manor is huge." Lily exclaimed.

"Did they send you to the parlor?" Emma asked.

Lily cocked her head. "How'd you—"

"They always go to the parlor for company. It doesn't have the most expensive stuff."

"Are you sure? I saw a Ming vase in there and that furniture seemed imported and hand-stitched!"

"It is. However, in the other rooms, there's even more expensive furniture!"

Lily looked shocked. "Jeez," she muttered, "Where I come from the most expensive thing I owned was a pair of sixty dollar shoes!"

"See that Lily separates the rich like the Potters and the poor like us."

--

James couldn't help but turn his mother's words over in his mind.

"_Don't let her slip through your fingers." _

James groaned and rumpled his hair. Should he propose to Lily? He loved her and all but, he was not sure, if he was ready for this sort of commitment or if Lily would say yes. After all, they had only been going out for six months.

He and Lily talked about getting married and having kids but James was not sure if Lily wanted to get married at a time like this. Voldemort was getting stronger and the murders were climbing alarmingly high.

_Pop._

It was then when James realized what he would do.

"Padfoot, I'm going to ask Lily to marry me."

--

"Hi Mum, hi Daddy."

Lily arrived at her parents' home the next day to inform them that James would like to visit them.

Her father smiled at Lily. "Hello Lily. How are you?"

"Fine," Lily replied, giving her mother a hug. "How are you?"

"We're doing wonderfully," Lily's mother, Kate Evans replied, "How is Emma? James?"

Mr. Evans' ears perked at the mention of 'the boyfriend.'

"Both are doing fine." Lily said.

"You know dear," Kate set down teacups and some scones for teatime, "We have never met James before."

"I know—that's why I came over. I wanted—"

"Your father and I were wondering if it would be okay if James wanted to come over this week or next for some dinner."

Mr. Evans' sputtered.

"Oh stop it William. Don't you want to know your daughter's boyfriend?"

Mr. Evans glowered.

"Dad," Lily said, nibbling on a scone, "Do you always have to make that face every time we mention James?"

"I still think you're too young to have a boyfriend." Mr. Evans declared setting down his newspaper.

"She's eighteen years old William. How old do you want her to be before she can have a boyfriend? Thirty seven?"

"Actually, that was the age I was thinking of."

"Oh William," Kate sighed in exasperation and gave her daughter a 'he's out of his mind' look.

"That would be a good idea Mum," Lily said, patting her mother's arm, "I was about to ask you if I could bring James over."

Kate clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll invite Petunia over too. After all, James should meet the _entire_ family."

Lily grimaced. She didn't want Petunia to come. She and Petunia hated each other ever since Lily got her Hogwarts letter. Kate had assured Lily that it was only jealousy but Lily knew that Petunia deeply hated her younger sister.

"Oh come on Lily. Petunia will be delighted to come over and meet your boyfriend."

"How's the giant oaf?" Lily asked her father, knowing it would amuse him.

Sure enough, Mr. Evans' face twitched as if he wanted to laugh.

"Lily!" Kate scolded. "Don't say that about Vernon! He's a very nice man."

"Who resembles a walrus." Lily muttered just loud enough for her father to hear.

Mr. Evans winked at Lily. It was a well-known fact that he and Lily despised the pompous man that was Petunia's fiancé.

"You two," Kate smoothed her dark red hair that was so much like Lily's and glared, "Always in cahoots."

William chuckled.

"Anyway," Lily said, "Do you think next Thursday will be a good date?"

Kate clapped her hands. "Perfect! Now tell me, what are James' favorite foods?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kate gasped.

"James will eat about anything."

"Hmph, about time I find somebody who will eat everything on the table." Kate glared at her daughter and Lily grinned. As a child she and Petunia had been fussy eaters and had refused to eat half of the food their mother provided for them.

Lily finished her tea and decided it was time to leave. Standing up she kissed her parents good-bye when her mother said, "Tell James that you and he should arrive at about eight o'clock."

"Yes Mum and please, don't go overly dramatic."

"I won't dear."

--

Back at James and Sirius' flat, however, a ringing silence fell.

"You want to _what_?" Sirius gaped at James.

"I want to marry Lily." James said.

"But—your parents' house! You said you didn't buy a ring or anything!"

"I didn't. I was thinking about it now and I realized that it's time for me to settle down."

"You're eighteen!"

"So? I am an adult. I got a job and everything and we probably wouldn't get married until we are at least nineteen. Oh, don't give me that look Sirius. I'm not going to abandon you."

"Yes you are!" Sirius said, collapsing onto the couch. "I'd be lonely."

"With all the women you bring home I doubt you'd be lonely."

Sirius gave James a death glare. "You know what I mean."

"Ask Remus to move in with you. He's already complaining that his roommate is atrocious."

"I can't live with Moony! He'd make me clean my room or wash the dishes!"

"I already make you do that—if it wasn't for that 'surprise' visit from my mum, we'd have dishes piled up from the floor to the ceiling."

Sirius winced. "Don't remind me. I think the echoes from her screaming had just started to subside."

James snickered.

Suddenly, Sirius' blue eyes went wide. "Wait, you want to marry Lilykins right?"

"Yes."

"And if she says yes," Sirius' eyes were twinkling, "You'd get married and then you'd guys have kids!"

James groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Must we go back on that subject again?"

"No! I'm just saying! I'm the godfather for your first born! Then, Remus can be for your second kid and Peter for the third!"

"Sirius, don't you think it's a wee bit early to talk about—"

"Who do you think the godmother would be? I think it would be Emma Hensley. Or maybe even Priscilla Jameson. You know how those three were the Trio at Hogwarts—"

"SIRIUS!" James roared.

That shut Sirius up as he looked at James in annoyance.

"What?"

"Don't talk about children! I already had to listen to my mother and father talk about that!"

Sirius grinned. "What if Lily's parents talk about children? Wait a bloody second! Do you expect on proposing at Lily's place? At Lily's _parents_ house? Right in front of her _dad_?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing mate. I'm just saying that dad's are a wee bit overprotective. Especially for girls."

"Fine then. I'll do it when I take her home."

Sirius thumped James on the back. "Atta boy."

--

_Dear James,_

_I talked to my parents yesterday and they said that next Thursday is when you get to go meet them._

_Please be ready by eight o'clock, I'll be there to get you._

_Love,_

_Lily._

_P.S. Try not to be intimidated by my father. _

_--_

"Okay, rate me." Emma spun around as her knee length red dress spun around.

"Nine point five." Lily said applying mascara.

Emma stopped spinning. "Really?" She looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong?"

"No shoes."

Emma stuck out her tongue. "Oh you. Okay, with shoes—what would I be?"

"A ten."

"That's what I thought," Emma walked over to the bureau and started to apply makeup. "I can't believe Jasper wants to take me salsa dancing. What in the world is salsa dancing anyway?"

Lily eyed the pumps that Emma was planning to wear. "And you plan on wearing those three inch pumps?"

"Why yes." Emma said putting on foundation. "What's wrong with that?"

Lily had half a mind to say that thee inch pumps and salsa dancing did not mix but she decided against it. Let Emma suffer.

"Just wondering."

Emma decided not to press as she finished the rest of her makeup.

"Okay," Emma looked at Lily. "How do I look now?"

Lily surveyed her friend. Emma did look beautiful with the knee length red dress that was strapless except for one part that went over her shoulder. Lily told Emma to wear that dress because it would go good for salsa dancing.

Emma's brown hair was loose and wavy and for the fun of it, she put a red rose behind one ear.

Truth to be told, Emma looked like a Spanish beauty.

"Okay," Lily capped the lipstick and turned to her friend. "How do I look?"

Emma looked at her critically. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Yeah."

"Ten."

"Really?" Lily looked down at the brown peasant skirt and burnt orange shirt she was wearing.

Emma nodded. "Yup."

Both girls were going out tonight. Emma was going salsa dancing (Lily would give her good luck to that) while Lily was Meeting the Parents 2: Lily's turn.

"I hope I can get the moves right," Emma said anxiously as she squirted on some perfume. "Jasper says it's pretty easy to get the steps right."

_He's joking. Right? _Lily thought. Salsa dancing took her a long time to master.

There was a distant _pop_ and the sound of a male voice saying, "Em? Emma?"

The brunette smiled and squeezed Lily's hand. "Wish me luck."

"You'll need it." Lily muttered following her friend out.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Once the two reached the kitchen, Emma and Jasper shared a 'hello' kiss.

"Hi Lily," the blonde haired, brown eyed Jasper Nesbitt greeted the redhead, "You sure look pretty. Where are you going?"

"James is meeting my parents." Lily said.

Jasper took an intake of breath. "Ooh, hope he has fun."

"He will." Lily smirked. "Have fun at salsa."

Jasper eyed Emma's shoes and glanced back at Lily. "She's wearing that?" He mouthed.

Lily nodded slowly.

Jasper groaned inwardly but put on a courageous smile. "Okay then. Let's go Emma. See you later Lil."

"Bye Lily. Have fun with James!" Emma called.

Once the two Apparated Lily straightened up the flat and followed suit.

--

"Relax mate," Sirius tried to calm his friend down but it was to no avail.

"Relax?" James glared at Sirius, "How am I supposed to relax when I'm going to propose to my girlfriend in less than five minutes?"

"Do you need a Calming Drought?" Sirius asked seriously (**A/N: No pun intended!) **because I can whip up a batch in three seconds.

"No," James smiled weakly as he took out the small velvet black box. "What do you think?"

Sirius whistled as he saw the ring. "Damn mate. That rock is huge!"

James scowled as he pocketed the ring. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Sirius asked. "This?"

He fluttered his eyelashes and squealed, "Oh Jamie! I can't believe it! Of course I'll marry you! You're the _only_ man for me! Give me some sugar baby!"

James held out his hands and laughed. "Whoa, easy mate. I don't lean that way."

Sirius stopped his act of Lily, crossed his arms and scowled. "Hurry up and get out of the house, I'm expecting a lady friend."

"Who?" James was no stranger to the whole 'Lady Friend' routine.

"Some chick I picked up at Bruno's," Sirius said as if it were nothing.

James groaned. "Again?"

"Yup," Sirius checked his watch. "It's now exactly seven fifty. What time did Lily say she'll come?"

"Seven fifty."

_Pop._

Sirius grinned. "Right on time!"

"Hi James," Lily said breathlessly, "Sorry I'm late."

"You're right on time." Sirius said.

Lily looked surprised. "I am? Wow. My clock must be five minutes fast."

"Who set it?"

"Emma did."

"That would explain it." Sirius muttered but then put on a cheery look. "Anyway, I'll be off! Oh and James?"

James turned towards his best friend.

Sirius winked. "Good luck."

With a slight 'pop', Sirius Disapperated.

Lily turned to James, a confused look in her emerald eyes. "What in the world was that all about?"

James' heart sped up as heat rushed to his face. _Stupid Sirius_.

"He was wishing me luck for tonight with your parents," James lied. "He read the letter you gave me."

Lily gave an exaggerated sigh. "My dad's not that bad. He just doesn't like any boyfriend of ours."

"So that means I won't be on his good side," James said.

Lily shrugged. "Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Lily teased. "Now, let's go."

James had to think fast. "Uh Lily?"

"Whatever it is Jimmy, can it wait?"

James scowled. He hated that nickname and Lily knew it.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Good, now let's go."

The two Apparated leaving the flat empty.

But not for long.

--

The first thing James noticed about Lily's house was that it was a normal sized home.

It wasn't huge like his house but a normal sized with a winding path and nice rosebushes.

James felt Lily tug at his sleeve. "C'mon James," she hissed. "I don't want to stand out here all night long."

James obeyed his girlfriend (and hopefully soon to be fiancée) and walked up the path with her.

Lily rang the doorbell and James (nervous as hell) heard footsteps.

He saw the net curtains rustle and then the door opened, basking them in light.

"Lily! Good to see you again! And this must be James! He sure is a handsome fellow!"

"Mum." Lily hissed.

"Where are my manners?" Mrs. Evans said. "Come in, come in. William? WILLIAM! Come on over and greet the two!"

"Did Petunia come?" Lily whispered to her mother.

Mrs. Evans nodded reverently. "Yes she did! Petunia dear! Come and greet your sister!"

Both father and sister appeared at the exact same time. Both had looks of dejectedness written all over their faces.

"Hi Petunia." Lily said with a thin-lipped smile.

Petunia said nothing but looked at Lily reproachilly as if it were all her fault that she had been dragged here.

"Hi Dad." Lily said to her father, but Mr. Evans kept his eyes on James, who was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"James Potter." James stuck out his hand for Mr. Evans to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Mr. Evans eyed James' hand but finally grasped it with a firm shake and a, "William Evans. We've heard so much about you."

Lily froze. She heard that line before somewhere. She just hoped to God that it was not going to start with embarrassing stories that Kate loved to tell when they had company over (especially boyfriends).

"Let's sit in the family room for a few moments," Kate ushered everybody into the family room, "While the pot roast finishes up."

Another thing James noticed about the Evans' home was that it wasn't very spacious as his home was. It had that lived in feeling.

Kate ushered everybody into chairs and sofas as she sat down in a rocking chair.

"So James," William said, sitting by his eldest daughter, "What field of work are you in?"

"I'm an Auror—sir."

"I'm sorry; I'm not familiar with that term 'Auror'."

"It's a sort of police officer Dad," Lily said quickly, "He fights the bad guys."

"Ahh," There was a newfound respect in William's eyes, "A sort of F.B.I. agent then?"

"Uhh," James had no idea what F.B.I. stood for. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good man," William smiled, "Protecting the people you love," he winked at Lily, who wished that she could crawl under the chair and die.

"So," Kate said, leaning forward so that her red hair caught the light, "How long have you been seeing my daughter?"

"Six months," James said awkwardly.

"Was it love at first sight for you?" Kate asked.

Mr. Evans turned to see James' expression and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily's face turn red.

"Umm, the first time I saw Lily was on the Hogwarts Express. I wouldn't exactly say 'love' but I had become entranced with her."

Mr. Evans' green eyes narrowed. He was starting not to like this boy; however, at least he did not say he loved Lily at age eleven.

Kate smiled mysteriously as she said, "So James, do you have any siblings?"

James shook his head, relieved that the subject changed. "No I don't. I'm an only child."

"What do your parents do?" Mr. Evans asked.

"My dad is an Auror, or F.B.I. agent and my mother had been in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before she retired."

"Department of—"

"Like a lawyer." Lily explained.

Mr. Evans looked pleased. "Good jobs your parents held. Both help out the community."

They heard a ding from the kitchen.

"The pot roast is ready!" Kate stood up and hurried over to the kitchen.

James heard a creaking noise, a scraping noise and a shutting noise before Mrs. Evans' face loomed through the door.

"Dinner is served."

--

James was amazed at the amount of food on the table.

He was even more amazed that Lily's mother cooked it all. Usually, with this amount of food, house elves could make it. The table was groaning under the weight of pot roast, mashed potatoes, yams, sweet corn, rolls, broccoli, asparagus and a pitcher of water.

Lily looked at her mother in shock. "Mum! I thought I said _not_ to put so much food!"

"It equals leftovers for another week," Mr. Evans muttered.

James got the distinct feeling that Lily's father did not like him very much.

"Well dear," Kate said, "A very special person was coming over and well, I thought that the more food the better. Obviously, I didn't know what foods James liked so I cooked all of them. You don't mind, do you James?"

James shook his head. "No ma'am. I love food."

Petunia gave James a withering look.

Dinner was very good and James was surprised that a Muggle woman could cook such good food.

"You cook very good Mrs. Evans," James said politely.

Kate Evans beamed. "Why thank you James. At least _somebody_ appreciates my cooking," she glared at her two daughters.

Lily and Petunia smirked slightly.

"So James," Mr. Evans said, peering at James over his small square shaped spectacles, "How did you finally persuade my Lily to go steady?"

Lily kicked her dad lightly under the table.

Mr. Evans turned towards Lily, "What? I'm just asking!"

"Be polite Lily dear." Kate scolded.

"Go on James," Mr. Evans said.

Laying down his fork, James cleared his throat and said, "Well, uh, I started to be her friend and I guess she started to like me."

"What took you so long dear?" Kate asked interestly.

Lily looked embarrassed—like she wished, she really wasn't having this conversation but it was her turn of torture.

"Um, James had been a prat."

"Lily!" Kate scolded as Petunia smirked. "Don't say that!"

"Actually Mrs. Evans—"

"Kate," Mrs. Evans cut in. "I feel so old when people call me 'Mrs. Evans', but anyway, go on."

James felt a bit foolish, "Well, I was a prat—in front of Lily."

William chuckled as he buttered a roll. "Young fellows."

"I used to prank her and ask her out everyday."

"In one year he asked me out a total of two hundred times," Lily smiled at James.

"And you still didn't go out with him?" James looked across the table to see the blonde haired Petunia speak up.

James suddenly felt like he was talking to a horse.

"No, I didn't Petunia."

"Jeez James," Petunia said smoothing back her hair, "Why didn't you just give up on her? She's not that pretty anyway."

"Petunia Rose!" Mr. Evans thundered, "Take that back right away."

Petunia scowled and glared at Lily who said sweetly, "It's okay Petunia. We all know that the only reason why you're saying that is because you're jealous that no guy has ever asked you out besides Vernon."

A vein was starting to pulse at the side of Petunia's head and James was wondering if a huge fight was about to erupt.

"Girls," Kate said in a deadly voice, "Stop this at once!"

The two girls shot each other death looks. "Yes Mum."

There was silence again, besides for the sound of scraping against the plate and James was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a barking sound made James jump.

Petunia smirked again. "You afraid of dogs James?"

"Um no. That just startled me."

Lily gave James a concerned look. "Are you sure?"

James winked. "Positive."

Petunia gave a wicked smile and whistled. "Here Bit-Bit! Come here girl!"

A yellow Golden Retriever dog bounded into the room.

James backed up slightly.

"Bit-Bit," Mrs. Evans scolded. "Sit down."

The dog obeyed her mistress and looked at James.

Bit-Bit's ears perked as she stood up and trotted over towards James.

James went tense as Bit-Bit sniffed his pants and shoes and as the dog stood up on its hind legs and sniffed around his face.

"Are you _sure_ you're not afraid of dogs?" Petunia asked, a smirk plastered onto her horsy face.

"Positive," James lied felling very comfortable. He was deathly afraid of dogs ever since he got attacked by one when he was four.

Lily crouched down. "Bit-Bit!" She commanded. "Go!"

The dog instantly left.

Petunia's smirk vanished into a scowl.

James flashed Lily a 'Thank you' look which Lily returned with a genuine smile.

"You're not a dog person?" Mr. Evans asked.

James shook his head. "Not really."

"Pity. Lily loves dogs but absolutely despises cats—"

"Actually Dad," Lily interrupted her father, "I like cats."

"The symbol of a real witch." Petunia muttered.

"Petunia Rose!" Kate cried in embarrassment.

Lily stiffened. Why give Petunia the pleasure of seeing her cry?

She gave her sister a withering glare. " Silly Petunia. Why believe myths? You know that it's not true."

Petunia glared.

"What kind of animals do you have?" William asked. "A cat?"

"No, but my parents do."

"They do?" Lily asked in surprise. "I never saw one!"

"Fluffy? She's my mum's cat. She's old and fat and sleeps upstairs a lot."

"Oh."

Turning his attention back to Mr. Evans he said, "I have an owl."

"An owl?" Mr. Evans asked interestly. "Very neat. We bought Lily an owl back when she was eleven."

"What's your owl's name?" Mrs. Evans asked.

James flushed.

"Lily."

Mrs. Evans giggled. "You named it after my daughter?"

Mr. Evans glowered.

"I didn't name my owl when I first got her. When I met Lily I named her 'Lily'." James said uncertainly.

Lily (the human) blushed.

--

By the time dinner ended, James was in desperate need to talk to Lily.

He felt the ring get heavier and heavier in his pocket and knew that he had to talk to Lily.

However, it could not be at this moment.

Over tea and crumpets, the talk turned to the future.

"So James," Kate said, adding some sugar to her tea, "Do you love my daughter?"

Lily groaned. Here we go again.

"_Mother_!"

Kate gave Lily an innocent blue-eyed look. "What dear? I'm just asking—"

"That's _rude_!"

"No it's not Lily sweetheart. James, do you love my daughter?"

He could feel the glare from William Evans.

He groaned inwardly. He was in a win-lose situation. If he said he didn't love Lily (but he did with all his heart) then William would be satisfied but Lily would hate him and never accept his proposal. However, if he said yes, then he would have to face being pulverized by William.

Oh well, that was always an option.

"Yes, I do."

He felt the glare from William subside.

To James' shock, he smiled.

"Have you proposed yet?" Kate asked.

Mr. Evans' smile vanished.

"Mother!" Lily hissed as Petunia smirked.

"Well?" Mrs. Evans pressed.

James knew that she saw the velvet box in his pocket.

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

"Kate!" William hissed. "They've only been seeing each other for six months."

"So? They've known each other for nine years! It would be different if they just met six months ago!"

Lily groaned and James knew he had to make his move now.

"That doesn't matter any—"

"Lily will you marry me?"

There was a silence as the entire Evans clan turned towards James, his or her mouths agape.

Lily's mouth was open as she stared, goggle-eyed at James.

"_What?_"

"I said," James swallowed nervously as he fumbled for the velvet box, "Will you marry me?"

There was only silence as everybody waited for Lily's response.

"Yes," she whispered as she stared at the diamond ring, "Yes of course I will you prat."

Kate clapped her hands and squealed. "Engaged? Oh my god! And right in front of her parents! Two daughters engaged!"

James slipped the ring onto Lily's finger and he looked over at William Evans.

He wished he didn't.

Mr. Evans looked furious and ready to bash the hell out of James.

Petunia on the other hand, looked murderous. _She_ was already engaged and had enjoyed the spotlight while her bachlorette sister was shunned to the side. Now there were was a newly engaged sister and now Lily would get the attention.

Life was just not fair!

As Kate squealed, she looked over towards her husband, bit her lip and turned silent.

Mr. Evans stood up and walked over towards James.

"Did you just propose to my little girl?" He said venomously.

James nodded, a bit afraid of the man.

Suddenly, Mr. Evans' face broke out into a smile. "Good man," he said clapping James on the back. "What a great way to do it too! Right in front of the folks!"

James nodded, relieved that his soon to be father-in-law wasn't about to kill him.

Pleased that her husband didn't massacre James, Kate Evans stood up and said, "Shall we make plans for your parents to visit us? I think that would be an excellent idea to meet the family!"

The newly engaged couple shared a look of desperation. No way in hell.

--

At around eleven o'clock, James dropped Lily off at her place.

"Wow," Lily said looking at her ring, "Wow."

James chuckled. "Don't I get a kiss for that?"

Lily happily obliged and a minute later, she bid her fiancé good night and stepped in the house.

As she shut the door, she leaned against it and sighed dreamily.

"Lily?"

In hobbled Emma who was wearing her pajamas and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Hey." Lily said.

"Ugh," Emma moaned and collapsed on a chair, "I _hate_ salsa dancing! Why didn't Jasper tell me that three-inch heels are NOT good for salsa? I thought my feet were going to fall off and—why Lily Evans—is that an _engagement ring?_"

Lily looked down and noticed that the sparkling diamond caught the light.

Emma was gaping at it, her eyes wide with shock.

Lily nodded. "Yup."

"You're _engaged_?" Emma squealed. "Oh my god! When? How? Who?"

"Hold your horses! Obviously, James proposed and it was after dinner when my mother asked if he had popped the question? My father started to argue and James just blurted it out."

Emma snorted. "Not in the way of romantic."

"I know," Lily agreed, "But still—I'm engaged!"

"Let's talk about wedding plans now! When's the wedding? Who's invited? Am I the Maid of Honor? Priscilla had better be in this wedding! She'll be the head bridesmaid!"

"Whoa, calm down! I'll discuss this all later. I'm quite tired."

As Lily walked off to her room Emma muttered, "Jasper better propose soon!"

--

**Haha. Satisfied? There is the end of 'Meet the Parents.' No, there WON'T be a wedding! So no asking? Kapish. Hehe.**

**Next chapter of 'Miss Cinderella' will be up soon!**

**--Greekchic. **


End file.
